


Good Girls Go To Heaven

by Val_Creative



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Biting, Blood and Injury, Dark, Drowning, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Forced Eye Contact, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Manhandling, Mermaids, Neverland (Peter Pan), Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Nudity, Objectification, Vaginal Fingering, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Peter told her to never come to Mermaid Lagoon when the sun sets. Wendy accidentally falls asleep there.
Relationships: Wendy Darling/Mermaids (Peter Pan), Wendy Darling/Other(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Good Girls Go To Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ancslove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancslove/gifts).



> (I put Wendy's age for this in for around 14/15. I failed to mention it and I apologize.)

*

Peter told her to never come to Mermaid Lagoon when the sun sets.

Not without him.

That seems a bit silly. Mermaids do not enjoy her company in Neverland, to start. And they're _mermaids_.

_(Why would they harm anyone?)_

Wendy listens to Peter's words regardless, as she has been taught to be _good_ , swimming in cool, colourful waters and drying out at noon. She watches over the Lost Boys. They scream out joyfully in the heat, racing and splashing each other in the face. 

Peter usually comes along. He flies over to Marooners' Rock, visiting the mermaids and sitting on their tails if they aren't paying attention to his stories. Wendy has seen it happen before. The mermaids flutter their eyelashes, whining and halfheartedly complaining, push him away lightly. They giggle and snap their jaws at Peter who appears very pleased with himself.

But he's nowhere to be found. 

John and Michael grab themselves a pair of long, mulberry branches, yelling hoarsely, joining Nibs on a surprise hunt. They're going to kill some rabbits for dinner. It's not _real_ rabbits however, but maybe they will find something to chase. Wendy tells them to not go far.

She wonders about their parents, listening alone to the ocean waves and hearing the distant cry of a seagull. 

Hours pass.

The sun fades into a golden dusk.

Wendy lifts her head from the circle of her arms, opening her eyelids and finding herself groggy. 

She must have gone to sleep. Wendy yawns and stretches out on the flat, smooth rock.

How _improper_.

Wendy fluffs her light brown curls, gazing down at her reflection in the water, like Mrs. Darling does in her mirror. She straightens her blue, silk ribbon before she notices a head surfacing from a nearby pool. It has curls of ginger and skin as pale as Neverland's high moon.

Wendy's heart flutters in excitement. 

_(A mermaid? Here?)_

"Oh," she murmurs, nodding her head politely. "How do you do?"

Wendy's mermaid does not blink and exposes her pearly-white teeth in a beautiful, feral grin.

One of her moon-white fingers skims over Wendy's ankle, making intricate, curvy patterns, tickling Wendy on purpose until a laugh escapes her. She clicks her tongue, and there's two more mermaids rising out of the water.

Wendy gasps in delight, restraining the urge to clap her hands.

One of them has kelp and buds of lavender tangled in her yellow hair. The last mermaid has a dark brown complexion, and blue-black ringlets. She heaves herself onto Wendy's rock, grabbing the hem of a glass-blue nightgown and tugging eagerly.

They all have crowns of shells and bones and pearls. Glimmering-wet under the sun. Wendy does not recognise them.

One of the mermaids strokes Wendy's hand on the rock, tickling her again and grinning silently.

The one who touched her ankle now reaches for Wendy's chin, grasping it steady. She presses a brief, moist kiss to Wendy's girlish lips. Wendy quivers in place, tasting salt and brine, and swallows down a cry of shock.

The yellow-haired mermaid flips up the end of Wendy's nightgown playfully.

"No, no!" Wendy insists, staring in a hopeless dread and admiration at the mermaids. Her cheeks blush. "You mustn't!"

_"Wendy…"_

Their soft, lovely voices reverberate into her ears. Nothing like the wailing during nightfall.

_"Wendy… come with us…"_

"I shan't…" Wendy says bravely, sticking out her lower lip. She is _good_. She will not be tempted.

_"Wendy, Wendy…"_

They guide her little hands into the colour-swirling waters, submerging them, lacing their fingers into Wendy's and running their pointed-sharp fingernails gently over Wendy's palms and wrists. Cooing to her, sweetly sing-songing and giggling.

_"Come play with us, Wendy… come…"_

She's always wanted to. 

Wendy frowns, nervously glancing over her shoulder towards the forest where John and Michael disappeared and then slips into the water.

They pull on Wendy's arms, now roughly, dragging and swimming her towards Marooners' Rock. All of the mermaids look different. Milky, brown, or black as warmed searock. But all of their tails are covered in iridescent silver scales.

Their mermaid-eyes are identical: cat-like slits of dark sapphire pupils surrounded in a pale blue. 

She has never seen so many mermaids up close. They yell cheerfully to each other and Wendy, swimming up, hugging her until she nearly goes under. They wear common eelgrass and wild celery in their hair — shades of red, gold, mahogany, blacks and silvers and whites — they wear seaweed in necklaces along with pieces of coral reef and thrift and daisies and buckthorn.

No rainbow bubbles. No basking or swaying under the waterfalls.

Wendy is encouraged to sit on top of another flat rock. She lost her black flats in her hurry to swim out to Marooners' Rock. 

A mermaid with luxuriously sleek and auburn hair crawls up on her elbows, grinning and sitting behind Wendy. She pets Wendy's hair, combing it out with her hands and humming. Slow and steady. Her bare breasts rub against Wendy's arm. 

Wendy reddens uncomfortably, focusing instead on the mermaid's crowns.

They are formed together of clam shells and junonias. Cockles, scallops, conchs, conquinas and red sea whip. Seaglass infused in turquoise and amethyst and emerald green. Pink. Honey amber. Teal. Even a blue like Wendy's eyes. It must have taken forever to collect these precious items.

_(Do mermaids grow old? Or do they live forever and ever?)_

A new mermaid, with black skin and her coarse, wonderfully silver hair, locates Wendy. She hoists herself out of the lagoon's waters, smiling slyly. Her mouth mashes against Wendy's neck, like a tight, hot seal.

Wendy squeals fearfully, lurching back.

The auburn-haired mermaid rubs her large, full breasts harder on her. She turns Wendy's face, her iridescent-scaled and webbed hands bracing. The mermaid kisses her, on Wendy's childishly round, fair cheeks, and then her nose, and her pink lips. Wendy sobs out in confusion, feeling the brute force of mermaid's tongue opening Wendy's mouth and her teeth. She cramps down onto Wendy's lower lip, suckling it swollen.

This isn't a kiss.

Kisses are supposed to be _good_ and full of love.

Teeth pierce into her skin. Wendy howls out, muffled, her blue eyes widening impossibly big.

Red fluid drips down her chin. More of it soaks onto the satin-collar of Wendy's nightgown. The mermaid _who bit her neck_ … she giggles and licks her blood-tinged mouth. She starts ripping the cloth of the nightgown, attempting to tear it from Wendy's body.

Wendy fights against their hold, thrusting out her legs to kick and shrieking.

It's not _proper_. It's not _becoming_ of her.

But she must be freed and she must not let these horrid creatures do as they wish.

She falls backwards into the water with a loud, crashing splash. It fills her nostrils and ears. Wendy suspends herself underneath, not sure how long she can hold her breath. More hands, she realises. More hands and more mermaids appear swimming in the water.

Wendy's heart rabbits.

They grin and laugh out air-bubbles, pulling Wendy further into the colourful depths, yanking up her floating nightgown and removing it.

All of their mermaid-eyes a hauntingly spectral, white _glow_.

She is doomed.

They caress Wendy's tiny nipples and breasts, scratching, licking her skin until it chafes. They grope her between Wendy's thighs ruthlessly, fingering a sensitive, sacred area that even Mrs. Darling told Wendy she mustn't touch except to clean herself.

_(Good girls must go to Heaven.)_

Wendy feels herself sobbing… drowning… bleeding… the pointed-sharp mermaid nails digging inside her…

_(Good girls fear wickedness and repent.)_

*


End file.
